Sentinel Up1
|released = 13.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 23|fire_rate = 93|capacity = 18/36|mobility = 110|accuracy = High|range = Long|upgrades = N/A (Final upgrade)|theme = Special forces themed|cost = 120 |level_required = Level 26|attributes = * * * * }}The Sentinel '''is a Sniper weapon added in the 13.0.0 update. It is the first and final upgade of the Sentinel. Appearance It resembles a marksman rifle with several accessories attached to it. It has a black PRS stock with a black buttplate, cheek rest, and dark orange bolts It has a black/grey receiver with a 10x scope mounted on top. The bottom portion of the receiver features a black pistol grip, a grey magazine, and orange bolts. On the magazine well, it features the Task Force: PIXEL badge. It also features a railed handguard with black rail covers, and a grey shield with a translucent window mounted in the front portion of the handguard. In front of shield is a laser sight, a folded orange front sight, and a folded bipod. The weapon has a 20-inch barrel with a black muzzle break. The shields itself covers the user's head, arms, and a portion of the upper chest area from enemy fire. Strategy It has high damage, a moderate fire rate, capacity and mobility. The shield will block attacks from harming the user, absorb 50% of the damage from an area damage projectile, but CANNOT block Wall Break weapons. Tips * It is best to use this weapon when there is chest-high cover in front, this makes the user virtually invulnerable from enemy fire. * This weapon can be used to weaken enemies due to its armor piercing rounds, this allows use for a Primary weapon to finish them off. * Keep an eye out for any players at the sides, as the shield can obstruct the user's view. * Always aim towards the enemies to prevent shots from hitting the head. Counters * Outflank the user and attack them from behind or at the sides. * Use an area damage weapon or gadget if the user is in cover. ** A weapon with the Wall Break ability also works. Attributes '''10x Scope Single Shots '''Shield: '''The shield will block attacks from harming the user, absorb 50% of the damage from an area damage projectile, but CANNOT block Wall Break weapons. '''Armor Piercing: '''Does 10% more damage to armor, but has a -6% damage penelty to health points. Upgrades N/A Theme Special forces themed. Supported Maps * Sniper Fortress * Sniper Forts * Paradise Resort Weapon Setups This weapon works well with the Night Hunter, as this enables to kill users quickly by switching between the two due to their special ammo types. Trivia * It resembles the Heckler and Koch HK417 battle rifle with several accessories. * It is one of the standard issue marksman rifles of Task Force: PIXEL. ** In the 13.4.0 update, it was used by the GSG 9. * In the 13.0.1 update, it was given the Armor Piercing attribute. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Armor Piercing Category:Scoped Category:Shield Category:Upgrades